It is Our Earth Mage Birthday!
by girl-chan2
Summary: A Birthday Fic for my Earth Mage.


Sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat kuning, dihiasi berbagai macam pohon dan bunga di sekitarnya, ditambah air mancur di bagian depan, serta pagar beton bercat putih yang mengelilinginya. Rumah yang menjadi saksi dari sebuah kisah yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan seseorang yang menjadi salah satu penghuninya.

BRAK!

Begitulah suara yang terdengar ketika pintu pagar dari besi itu tertutup dengan sedikit keras. Entah karena apa, sepertinya pintu pagar itu baru saja menjadi sasaran pelampiasan badmood yang tengah dirasakan oleh sang pelaku.

Wajah berbingkai kacamata itu sedikit tertekuk masam dan bibirnya menghela nafas dengan sedikit lirih, kemudian kaki beralaskan sepatu putih itu pun mulai melangkah ke dalam.

Chairone Teiron telah pulang ke Garuchan Squad.

* * *

Disclaimer: Only have this fic...

Warning: Sedikit absurd, garing, dll.

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Entah apa yang semalam dimimpikannya sampai dia tidak mengerti dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Saat ini dia mengawali hari dengan suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Bahkan saking buruknya, dia sampai lupa untuk tersenyum. Dari pagi dia hanya memasang wajah masam, membentak sana-sini, tidak sabaran, dan mudah sekali tersinggung.

Entah kemana Teiron yang biasanya pemalu dan ceroboh, dan sekarang yang ada hanyalah sesosok 'kucing jantan yang kehilangan daerah kekuasaannya' (kira-kira begitulah julukan dari beberapa teman dekat yang kenal betul dirinya).

Tapi dia jadi begitu karena kemauannya sendiri sih...

Salahkah jika kemarin dia berekspektasi terlalu tinggi dan berharap orang-orang terdekatnya akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial atau begitu berharga hanya untuk hari ini?

Salahkah jika dia merasa kecewa ketika pagi ini dia mendapati seisi rumah tidak ada yang menyapa saat sarapan, bahkan bibinya sekalipun?

Dan salahkah jika dia langsung menjadi sangat badmood ketika gadis pirang itu tidak mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya ingin dia dengar, bahkan kedua sahabatnya hanya berkata 'semoga beruntung' ketika dia akan keluar rumah untuk menunaikan misi?

Intinya, Teiron merasa super-duper-hyper teramat sangat gondok dengan hal itu.

Bahkan dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika berkali-kali melirik HP-nya untuk menanti sebuah pesan atau telepon singkat yang menyatakan kalimat yang dinanti-nanti.

Tapi nihil. Bahkan sampai misi selesai dan harus pulang, tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang mengirimkan ucapan apapun. Baik lewat pesan, telepon, e-mail, maupun secara langsung.

Sesibuk itukah mereka dengan urusan sendiri sampai mengingat ulang tahunnya saja tidak sempat? Apa dia sudah tidak berarti lagi di mata mereka sampai tidak ada yang memberinya pertanda kalau mereka mengingat hari dimana dia dilahirkan di dunia?

Teiron menyadari kalau itu terkesan kekanakan, tapi sayangnya dia belum pernah merayakan ulang tahun bersama squad yang ditempatinya.

Sepertinya sekarang hidupnya terasa sangat menjengkelkan.

Pemilik surai merah itu menghela nafas berat. Rasa capek, penat, dan dongkol bercampur menjadi satu, sampai-sampai dia siap menatap tajam siapapun yang tak sengaja berpandangan dengannya.

Dia terus melangkah melintasi halaman depan rumah, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu kayu yang menjulang di depannya. Bukannya membuka pintu, justru dia terdiam ketika melihat sebuah kertas kecil tertempel di daun pintu tepat di depan manik kehijauannya.

Dia pun dengan ragu melepas kertas yang menempel di permukaan pintu itu secara hati-hati dan memegangnya di depan wajah sambil membaca dalam hati.

* * *

 _Ketika aku merekrutmu, kupikir kau sangat sempurna menjadi bagian dari squad dan ternyata memang benar, kau sekarang sangat hebat! Bahkan lebih dari luar biasa!_

 _Semoga makin betah ya! :3_

* * *

Teiron sedikit menahan senyum saat membaca kalimat di kertas itu, dia tau betul siapa penulisnya.

Hanya sang pemimpin squad-lah yang memiliki gaya tulisan amburadul seperti itu.

Anak itu mengantongi kertas tadi dan membuka pintu. "Aku pulang!"

Sepi.

Tidak ada yang menyahutinya, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana dia akan selalu disambut oleh sapaan ramah (dengan sedikit godaan) dari sang pemimpin squad, atau pelukan tiba-tiba dari salah satu temannya.

"Bagus!" Manik kehijauan di balik kacamata bulat itu memutar sesaat. "Sepertinya mereka pergi tanpa pamit!"

Setelah kembali menutup pintu, dia melangkah menuju sofa ruang tengah. Tapi sebelum menduduki sofa untuk melepas lelah sejenak, dia mendapati sebuah kertas tertempel di sandaran sofa.

* * *

 _Aku tidak begitu tau dirimu, tapi yang aku tau dari Vieny, kau itu orang yang sangat manis dan lugu. Ketika tau kau dan Lisa pacaran, kurasa kau bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik suatu hari nanti... Well, sebenarnya aku agak kecewa kenapa kau tidak menjadi uke Thundy. Ehe... :D_

 _Semoga suatu hari menjadi suami yang baik dan ayah yang membanggakan~ ;)_

 _VV_

* * *

'VV?' pikir Teiron agak bingung. 'Pacarnya Vience kah?'

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat heran.

Pasalnya, mendapati kertas dengan tulisan sang pemimpin squad di depan pintu bukanlah hal yang aneh mengingat gadis yang dimaksud memang sering melakukan hal-hal tak terduga seperti itu.

Tapi untuk apa (orang yang diduga) pacarnya Vience itu menulis surat dan menempelkannya di sofa begini?

Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil mengantongi kertas kedua yang didapatnya. Tangannya berniat mengambil sebuah buku dari tumpukan buku-buku di atas meja untuk mendinginkan kepala sejenak, tapi kembali terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah kertas kecil tertempel di permukaan salah satu buku itu.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya terkesan tidak wajar? Kenapa tiba-tiba rumah ini menjadi seperti sebuah kantor pos konyol?

Teiron pun mengambil kertas itu dan segera membacanya.

* * *

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk menulis ini untukmu, tapi apa boleh buat! Bagaimanapun, kau sudah pernah membantuku dan aku tidak mau repot-repot berkata manis untuk orang sepertimu!_

 _Semoga kau bisa meraih apapun keinginan hidupmu, Cupcake Freak!_

* * *

Ini pasti dari Alisa. Tentu saja, jelas, siapa lagi?

Dan pertanyaan di hatinya masih sama: 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Dia menemukan surat begini ketika membuka pintu, lalu ketika hendak duduk di sofa, dan sekarang ketika hendak mengambil buku dari meja ruang tengah.

Manik kehijauannya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Mungkinkah... Kertas semacam ini akan ada di benda apapun yang biasanya digunakan secara rutin ketika dia pulang dari misi?

Dia memang terbiasa membuka pintu ketika pulang, duduk di sofa untuk melepas lelah, dan juga membaca satu dua buku di atas meja untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Mungkinkah surat ini... Semacam kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya sekarang?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kedua kaki itu pun melangkah pergi dari sana.

* * *

 _Kau bertambah usia ya? :D Kau beruntung mendapat ucapan dariku yang kece ini! ;) Met ultah ya, Ron! Semoga kau diberi umur yang panjang sampai siap mendapat hidayah untuk segera menikahi adikku! Ahaha! :D_

* * *

Senyuman kecil mulai terlihat ketika dia membaca kertas kecil yang ditemukan di atas meja tempat menaruh topinya.

* * *

 _Wish you all the best!_

 _Tumma_

* * *

Meskipun sangat singkat dan terkesan sangat tidak niat, dia tetap tersenyum ketika mendapati kertas itu tertempel di pintu dapur.

* * *

 _Jangan GR dulu ya ketika tau aku menulis ini untukmu! Jangan berpikir aku telah melunak padamu! Dasar pencinta kucing sialan!_

 _Pokoknya HBD aja!_

* * *

Tidak biasanya Teiron tersenyum selebar itu ketika mengingat Edgar si penulis dari surat yang ditemukannya di pintu lemari penyimpanan makanan.

Sepertinya dia bisa mengurangi badmood-nya sedikit demi sedikit dengan surat-surat kecil yang dia kumpulkan di dalam saku celananya.

* * *

 _Teiron-kun. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi temanku selama ini. Aku memang tidak begitu dekat denganmu, tapi aku yakin kau adalah teman dan rekan yang baik serta pribadi yang menyenangkan._

 _Selamat ulang tahun._

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya tertawa kecil ketika menemukan kertas itu di pintu kulkas saat hendak mengambil minuman dari dalam sana.

* * *

 _Tei-kun~ Aku akan mentraktirmu kue~ Selamat ulang tahun ya~ Semoga semakin sukses dalam segala urusan~ (Termasuk urusan menikahkan Lisa, ngehehehe... :D)_

* * *

Dia meneguk minumannya sambil membaca surat yang ditemukan di meja makan.

* * *

 _Semoga panjang umur, sehat wal'afiat, lancar segala urusan, semakin imut wajahmu (?), semakin bahagia, tambah baik, tambah dermawan, tambah ingat nusa-bangsa, dan kalau bisa semoga tambah pacar. (Bercanda! ^^V)_

 _Maurice_

* * *

Teiron nyaris jantungan ketika mendapati surat alay bin lebay itu berasal dari Maurice saat ditemukan pada permukaan jam dinding untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Dia juga mengutuk kesal Maurice yang sepertinya tidak ada tempat lain sampai harus menaruhnya di tempat setinggi itu, bahkan dia terpaksa harus naik ke atas kursi untuk mengambilnya.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah terlanjur sangat senang dan antusias dengan permainan 'dapatkan kertas ucapan ultah di tempat-tempat tertentu' sekarang ini.

* * *

 _Happy Birthday! Wish you all the best! :)_

 _Lisa_

* * *

Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya ketika menemukan surat itu di dekat tempat makan kucingnya.

* * *

 _Wish you all the best!_

 _Lucy_

* * *

Dia mengerutkan kening dengan bingung saat mengambil surat yang ditemukan pada rak buku di ruang baca.

Sepertinya kalimat ini sama persis dengan tulisan di kertas Tumma, hanya nama pengirimnya saja yang berbeda.

* * *

 _HBD!_

 _Ikyo_

* * *

Teiron tertawa kecil melihat tulisan singkat, padat, dan sedikit absurd yang ditulis oleh seorang Gumiho merangkap sahabatnya saat hendak menaruh Earth Wand-nya di tempat penyimpanan senjata.

* * *

 _Teiron, semoga kau diberikan umur yang barokah serta hidup yang berkah, dan juga suatu saat bisa membentuk keluarga yang sakinah, mawaddah, warrohmah. Amin. :D_

 _Salem_

* * *

Surat dari Saladin berambut pirang itu dia temukan di permukaan kaca jendela ruang tengah saat hendak menutup tirainya.

* * *

 _Hidup itu seperti musik yang terdiri dari berbagai macam ritme dan aneka melodi yang bisa mengalun dengan indah, keras, dan berwarna._

 _Musik bisa membuat tertawa, tapi juga bisa membuat pendengarnya meneteskan air mata._

 _Simfoni hidup yang akan terus mengalir selama masih ada komposer yang menciptakan dan konduktor yang mengarahkan._

 _Intinya, selamat ulang tahun!_

 _Rendy_

* * *

Kertas itu sukses membuat Teiron sweatdrop nggak ketulungan ketika dia menemukannya di atas TV.

* * *

 _Selamat ulang tahun~ Semoga mati masuk surga! Amin! :D_

 _Mathias_

* * *

Dia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya walaupun sempat mengumpati si pria Denmark yang seperti menyumpahinya untuk segera mati setelah hari ulang tahunnya dan kertas itu dia temukan pada pot bunga di dekat pintu ruang tengah menuju tangga lantai atas.

* * *

 _Sama seperti surat-surat sebelumnya!_

 _Monika_

* * *

Walaupun sempat sweatdrop ketika membaca surat yang ditemukan pada gagang telepon rumah di dekat tangga (yang diketahui berasal dari sepupu Alisa merangkap anggota yang baru masuk squad sekitar dua minggu yang lalu) itu, tapi dia semakin tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke kamarnya.

* * *

 _Selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga semua yang terbaik akan kau dapatkan!_

 _Kau mau kubuatkan apa? Macaron? Muffin? Truffle? Pancake? Waffle? Tiramisu? Brownies? Donat? Atau cupcake yang biasanya?_

* * *

Mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan air liur saat membaca deretan kue yang disebutkan pada surat dari teman berambut birunya yang ditemukan di pegangan tangga ketika mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai atas.

* * *

 _Chairone-kun, selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau diberi hidup yang jauh lebih indah dan bahagia._

 _Adelia_

* * *

Satu lagi surat di ujung atas pegangan tangga ketika dia hampir selesai menaiki anak tangga itu.

Semakin menuju ke kamarnya, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Dia semakin antusias dan senyumannya pun semakin lebar.

* * *

 _Selamat ulang tahun, wish you all the best! :D Sebagai kado, aku sudah membelikan gaun bagus untuk bibimu, semoga dia semakin tambah cantik~ :D_

 _Vience_

* * *

Teiron sedikit keki setelah mengetahui si 'Pawang Naga Sialan' itulah yang menulis surat laknat barusan. Lagipula, ini kan ultahnya, kenapa malah bibinya yang diberi hadiah?

Dan surat itu ditemukan pada dinding yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter di samping kamarnya.

Kamarnya...

Manik kehijauan itu semakin bersinar ketika melihat pintu berwarna coklat kayu itu.

* * *

 _Cahaya 16 tahun yang lalu_

 _Harapan dari cahaya itu_

 _Akhirnya bersinar terang_

 _Ibumu dan aku tersenyum melihatnya_

 _Raga mungil yang terlahir ke dunia itu_

 _Orang paling berharga itu_

 _Namun yang terpenting_

 _Ekspresi bahagia saat itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan_

 _Time passes and you have grown up_

 _Everytime you smile_

 _I know that's your 'Infinite Perfection'_

 _Release my happiness_

 _Our memories together_

 _Never erased by time_

 _Happy Birthday! :)_

 _Bibi Rilen_

* * *

Tatapannya masih terarah pada kertas yang diambilnya dari pintu kamarnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah kertas itu dan membaca semua kalimat di dalamnya berulang-ulang.

Setiap kata yang tertera, setiap huruf yang tercipta, seolah dia berusaha menyimpan baik-baik setiap rangkaian kata yang tercipta di memorinya.

Dia merasa kalau kertas ini menjadi tujuan utama dari semua kertas yang telah dia temukan, surat utama dari surat-surat lainnya yang terlipat rapi di saku celananya.

Teiron tertawa kecil ketika merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya. Hanya dengan membaca semua kalimat indah itu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh gagang pintu. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Jantungnya berdetak cukup keras. Entah kenapa, dia merasa semakin penasaran sekaligus antusias.

Tangan itu memutar pelan gagang pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan, kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar.

* * *

Dia tidak berpikir semuanya bisa menjadi lebih sempurna dari ini.

* * *

Suara terompet terdengar riuh di ruangan sederhana itu bersamaan dengan confetti dan kertas pita yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

* * *

Tidak akan bisa lebih sempurna dari ini.

* * *

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUN!"

* * *

Chairone Teiron tidak pernah merasa lebih sempurna dari ini.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yeay, Happy Birthday! \ :V / *plak!*

Well, urutan orang yang nulis surat-surat di atas:

Me - Vivi - Alisa - Alpha - Tumma - Edgar - Rina - Emy - Maurice - Lisa - Lucy - Ikyo - Salem - Rendy - Mathias - Monika - Thundy - Adelia - Vience - Bibi Rilen

Oh ya, di bawah ini versi Heroes Gakuen! Silakan dilanjutkan jika mau membacanya! :)

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Hari ini ulang tahun mereka kan?"

Empat pasang mata berbeda warna itu langsung melirik ke arah sesosok cowok mungil berambut coklat selaku pencetus pertanyaan barusan.

"Iya juga sih..." Emy memiringkan kepala. "Apa kita perlu bikin kejutan?"

Thundy menurunkan sedikit buku yang dibacanya. "Kurasa jangan..."

Emy mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

Si rambut biru hanya memutar mata. "Kau kan tau sendiri kalau Teiron nggak mau direpotin! Lagipula, aku yakin mereka sudah cukup senang dengan perayaan sederhana hanya untuk berdua!"

"Ya, biarkan saja..." timpal Elwa yang mengangguk setuju. "Kalau mau memberikan sesuatu, sekedar ucapan juga sudah cukup..."

"Elwa benar, kalau hanya ucapan sudah cukup membuat mereka senang kok!" sambung Icy sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku rasa kita bisa memberikan sedikit kejutan berupa ucapan dengan pesan singkat untuk mereka nanti malam..." usul Flamy yang disahuti anggukan setuju dari keempat senior-nya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Vie-nii, Vie-nii, bangun!" Saphire mengguncang-guncang badan kakaknya yang tertidur di atas kasur.

"Ugh..." Vience pun terpaksa bangun dari 'bobo ganteng'-nya. "Apaan sih?"

"Coba liat beranda FB deh!"

Vience dengan malas mengambil HP-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengucek mata sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengecek sosmed-nya.

* * *

 **The Epicional Gamer**

Guys, entar jam setengah sembilan malem kirim ucapan HBD buat Teiron yuk! Dia kan ultah!

* * *

"Teiron ultah?" tanya Vience bingung. "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Saphire menunjukkan kalender bulan Maret di depan wajah kakaknya dan manik hijau daun Vience terfokus pada lingkaran yang mengelilingi kotak tanggal 30 disertai tulisan kecil di dalamnya.

 _Ulang tahun Chairone Twins Teiron dan Teira_

"Benar juga ya..." gumamnya sambil manggut-manggut.

* * *

Pada jam delapan malam di kamar Chairone Twins...

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua, Teiron-nii~" ujar Teira bahagia.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum tipis. "Iya..."

Di depan mereka berdua, terdapat sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin kecil di atasnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Teiron mengangguk kecil dan mereka berdua meniup lilin bersama.

Teira dengan iseng mencolek pipi kakaknya dengan krim kue.

"Kau ini!" Teiron membalas colekan adiknya.

Di saat kedua saudara itu saling serang dengan krim kue, tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering dari HP Teiron.

 _Koyoi midareshi PIE PIERO kankyaku no nai yoru no SAAKASU. Ano tsuki no tame ni fue o fuke, soshite kuro kara aka e~_

Sang pemilik HP pun mengambilnya dan mengecek apa yang membuat HP-nya berbunyi.

 _30 pesan belum dibaca_

"Hah?" Teiron hanya mangap melihat notifikasi barusan. "Banyak amat..."

"Coba dibaca!" usul Teira.

Sang kakak mengangguk dan mengecek salah satu pesan yang masuk.

* * *

 _From: Si Ketos_

 _HBD, WYATB! -Alexia-_

 _Happy birthday, wish you all the best! :D -Lucy-_

 _(Dasar adek-adek laknat! Nitip ucapan pake HP gue, kayak nggak ada pulsa aja! T-T) Pokoknya ngucapin HBD aja ya! T^T/ -Exoray-_

* * *

Teiron langsung sweatdrop membaca pesan itu. "Mercowlya Trio memang rada aneh..."

"Nyahahahaha!" Teira tertawa garing.

Teiron hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memilih untuk membaca pesan lainnya.

* * *

 _From: Daren_

 _HBD ya, semoga makin sayang satu sama lain! :3 -Vience-_

 _HBD untuk kalian berdua! XD -Saphire-_

 _(Abang laknat semua! =_=) HBD... =.=/ -Daren-_

* * *

Teiron makin sweatdrop membacanya.

Bisa dibilang, kasusnya hampir sama dengan Exoray...

"Ngehehehe..." Teira kembali tertawa garing. "Boleh aku yang baca?"

Sang kakak memberikan HP-nya dan Teira membuka salah satu pesan yang dipilihnya.

* * *

 _From: Alpha_

 _Happy Birthday, semoga bahagia selalu! :D_

 _Moncong-moncong, lu kapan nikahin adek gue, Ron?_

* * *

"Huwahahahaha!" Teira ngakak guling-guling membaca pesan tadi.

Teiron mengambil kembali HP-nya dan membaca pesan lainnya.

* * *

 _From: Icy_

 _Selamat ulang tahun dari kami bertiga. :)_

 _Iya, bertiga. Aku, Flamy, dan Elwa. Elwa nggak punya HP dan Flamy nggak pintar nulis ucapan._

* * *

Teiron tersenyum miris. "Yang ini masih normal sih..."

Mereka pun kembali pesan yang tersisa sampai habis.

Yah, setidaknya hari itu sangat berkesan untuk mereka...

* * *

 **Omake End!**

* * *

Setidaknya begitulah... ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
